The present invention generally relates to remote controls for appliances such as lights, shades, etc., and, more particularly, relates to ergonomically improved remote controls that are operable with one or several or a variety of appliances.
Remote controls for appliances are ubiquitous. Many existing remote controls incorporate and provide a large array of buttons, functions and features which present a daunting challenge to a new user, all the more so in this age where we are constantly exposed to a very large variety of new electronic devices and need to master and learn them all. Remote controls, such as those referred to in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/142,146, may be provided for home and office based appliances such as lights, window shades and the like, in a particularly ergonomic manner. That is, such remote controls enable the mastering of functionality without having to resort to complex and lengthy manuals or instruction books or the investment of precious time to visually study the remote control.
The basic construction of remote controls, including remote controls that operate in the infrared electromagnetic spectrum are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,205 entitled “Infrared Energy Transmissive Member and Radiation Receiver” which has issued to the assignee of the present invention describes preferred embodiments of circuits and other features of a remote control. The content of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,205 are incorporated by reference herein. An appliance that can be controlled with the infrared hand-held remote control of the present invention is described in the present assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,266 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,387, and the contents of these two patents are incorporated by reference herein as well.